


Talerzyki

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, prawie humor, relacje oparte na niechęci, savoir-vivre, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc, zachowanie litery nie ducha dobrych manier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus jest draniem, jak zawsze. I pozwala sobie na nieuprzejmość względem Clouda, z tak marnego powodu jak gierki. Nieładnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka jest z tych stworzeń, które maniery stawiają w wielu przypadkach przed prawdziwą moralnością (i ma tego świadomość, i czasem ją to bawi, a czasem próbuje z tym walczyć), więc sam koncept wykorzystany w tym fiku mnie przeraził do szpiku kości. Aczkolwiek rzecz jest w sumie komiczna. Komiczna, co tłumaczy może bycie na granicy OOC.

  
Rufus lubił zabierać Clouda do drogich, tradycyjnych restauracji pod pretekstem rozmów biznesowych. Za pierwszym razem z czystej złośliwości – chłopak nie chciał się zgodzić na wystąpienie w sponsorowanych przez ShinRę spotach promujących referendum, mimo oferowanej mu w zamian małej fortuny i prezydent był wściekły; nie wiedział na kogo, więc zdecydował, że na Strife'a.   
    Zmuszenie mężczyzny wychowanego w niewielkim mieście przez samotną matkę, a potem znającego jedynie realia koszar, slumsów tudzież wojny, do spędzenia kilku godzin wśród atłasów, wutajskich dywanów, antyków, menu w skórzanych oprawach ze złotymi brzegami, srebrnych sztućców, przy cichej melodii wygrywanej przez kwartet smyczkowy – tak, to zdecydowanie wyglądało na idealną zemstę.   
    Cloud nie był niewychowany, nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Na tym polegała zabawa. Gdyby był po prostu grubianinem, nie zauważyłby swojego niedopasowania do miejsca albo niewiele by go ono obchodziło. Ponieważ jednak znał dobrze zasady codziennego savoir-vivre'u, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie każdy jego ruch, a nawet sama obecność, są niestosowne.   
    Ostatecznie, gdzie w Nibelheim miałby się nauczyć wybierania z kilku rodzajów sztućców, znajomości egzotycznych dań, sztuki wdzięcznego jedzenia skorupiaków? Nawet jeśli przeczytał o nich kiedyś, to wiedza nieużyteczna szybko zostaje zapomniana, konsumowanie wymyślnych potraw z niewymuszoną gracją wymaga zaś, jak każda umiejętność, tygodni ćwiczeń.   
    Rufus wszelkie interakcje socjalne szlifował latami i w tamten wieczór musiał całą siłą woli powstrzymać kaprys zaciągnięcia Strife'a do sali głównej, gdzie eksczłonek AVALANCHE'u musiałby znosić na sobie karcące, taksujące, drwiące lub pobłażliwe spojrzenia wszystkich gości. Shinrze nie chodziło o oszczędzenia mu dodatkowego upokorzenia, skądże – byłoby jednak brakiem taktu, gdyby postawił pozostałych jedzących w niezręcznej roli obserwatorów cudzego braku biegłości, poprosił więc o przygotowanie jego ulubionego stolika w prywatnym pomieszczeniu.   
    I tak, to była doskonała zemsta, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę stan psychiczny zaproszonego; szykany pod płaszczykiem miłego gestu. Prezydent smakował nie tylko posiłek – jak zawsze zresztą doskonały – ale każdą sekundę: patrzył, jak Cloud niemal boi się oddychać, chodzić po dywanie, usiąść na krześle, zupełnie jakby sądził, że je ubrudzi; jak krytycznie ocenia stan swojej garderoby na tle kelnerskich fraków; jak ostrożnie bierze naczynia oraz sztućce, wyrafinowanie cienkie, cudownie kruche, w swoje przyzwyczajone do machania mieczem palce. Jak nie umie wybrać dań z karty, pełnej obcobrzmiących nazw – w końcu musiał poprosić Rufusa, zasłoniwszy się zręcznym „wiesz lepiej, co jest specjalnością szefa kuchni", który to wybieg Shinra nagrodził delikatnym, aprobującym uniesieniem kącików warg oraz zamówieniem naprawdę smacznych potraw. Lubił gry za bardzo, by być nieuczciwym.   
    Potem, kiedy jedzenie podano, prezydent zastosował podobną sztuczkę. Strife, bardzo rozsądnie, zamierzał poczekać i zobaczyć, jakie narzędzia w jaki sposób wykorzysta współbiesiadnik, ale temu akurat „przypadkiem" upadł nóż, musiał zatem poprosić kelnera, poczekać na kolejny – przeprosił więc swojego gościa z czarującym uśmiechem zachęcając, aby zaczął pierwszy, bo „nie ma sensu, żeby twoje też stygło, będzie mniej smaczne". Chłopiec znał zasady na tyle, żeby wybrać właściwe sztućce (czyli: pamiętać, że są podawane w kolejności użycia), ale jego działaniom brakowało niewymuszonej finezji, którą miały ruchy Rufusa. Ten konsumował potrawy tak, jak wielcy baletmistrzowie tańczą, genialni śpiewacy wykonują arie, a wybitni dyrygenci prowadzą orkiestrę – kobiety, mawiano z przekąsem, mdlały, obserwując go dyskretnie w restauracjach. Cloud także nie spuszczał oka z jego rąk, niewielkich, łagodnych, prawie niezauważalnych gestów, bezdźwięcznych, migotliwych figur sztućców oraz naczyń. Wszelkie próby naśladowania musiały przerodzić się parodie; wzrok gościa, cała postawa, ton głosu, wszystko wyrażało po raz pierwszy autentyczny podziw dla Shinry. Prezydent, widząc jak „zbawca Gai" blednie, jąka się oraz niepewnie spuszcza wzrok, mówiąc do kelnera, pozwolił sobie nawet na troskliwą uwagę „bądź trochę milszy dla obsługi, patrz na nich i tak dalej – wiem, wiem, to nie są bohaterowie, tylko sługusy zgniłego reżimu, ale zawszeć ludzie", a potem obserwował, jak tamten dosłownie zwija się na myśl, że nie tylko popełnił gafę, lecz także zrobił komuś przykrość. Przy każdej następnej interakcji z pracownikami był uwięziony między własną nieśmiałością a chęcią poprawy – istne tortury, cudowne w podziwianiu.   
    Rufus bawił się doskonale. Nieprzyjemne uczucie (nie był go w stanie zidentyfikować, jak większości zresztą – na wszelki wypadek, instynktownie wrzucał wszystkie do szufladki z napisem „irytacja" bądź „gniew") blakło z każdą minutą, zastępowane przez beztroską, czystą satysfakcję. Życiowe wybory potwierdzały teraz swoją słuszność. Każdy błąd Strife'a przypominał Shinrze, o ile wygodniejszy, bardziej elegancki, lepsze jest jego własny byt, o ile większa wiedza ogólna, obycie kulturowe i towarzyskie. Jeśli to nie udowadniało, że miał – ma – rację, on, nie niektórzy członkowie AVALANCHE'u, uparcie tkwiący przy jakichś niepraktycznych zasadach, to co mogło?   
    Prezydent czuł się więc wyśmienicie. Aż do deseru. Tylko do deseru. Nad porcją lodów Cloud bąknął nieśmiało coś o tym, jak w dzieciństwie marzył, żeby pójść do dobrego lokalu – chociaż wyobrażenie „dobrego lokalu", oparte na doświadczeniach Nibelheim było dość odlegle od miejsca, gdzie siedzieli – i zjeść tam największych, najbarwniejszych porcji łakoci. Przez twarz przemknął mu cień uśmiechu, kiedy wspominał, zgaszony przez uświadomienie sobie teraźniejszego stanu rzeczy. „Oczywiście, byłem dzieckiem, narozrabiałbym i by mnie wywalili". Machał w powietrzu łyżeczką, zaraz zresztą przestał, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się, być może, nieodpowiednio.   
    Rufus, z którego poprzednia złość już wywietrzała, poczuł kilkadziesiąt różnych emocji. Przez głowę przemknęły mu wspomnienia oraz refleksje nad przypadkowością egzystencji – bo przecież tylko głupi traf zdecydował o tym, że to on był dziedzicem, nie bękartem wychowanym na prowincji. Apróbował ukryć je pod sarkastycznym „ha, popsułem komuś marzenie", ale to tylko zwiększyło napięcie. Niezidentyfikowane, wobec tego znów nazwane gniewem. Nie na gościa, uznał, przedmiotem irytacji musiał więc być kelner. Shinra rzucił mu przy najbliższe okazji zimne spojrzenie, lodowatym głosem zwrócił uwagę na maleńkie potknięcie, upewniwszy się, iż właściciel będzie w pobliżu – to powinno zagwarantować wyrzucenie pracownika. Myśl o tym, że człowiek, który upokorzył Clouda – cóż z tego, że niechcący, na życzenie samego prezydenta poniekąd? – już jutro sam wyląduje na bruku i przekona się, co znaczy ciężkie życie, trochę poprawiła mu nastrój.   
    Nic nie znaczyła jednak dla Strife'a, ciągle tak samo zmieszanego. Ba, gdyby o niej wiedział, poczułby się prawdopodobnie jeszcze gorzej. Wrażenie wygranej pozostało, ale prawie przestało Rufusa cieszyć, a w momencie, kiedy na schodach Cloud zaczął przepraszać za swoją nieumiejętność, zamieniło się w wyrzut – nie tyle sumienia, ile smaku. Ostatecznie, Shinra też przekroczył zasady dobrego wychowania, które obligowały teraz do ukojenia poczucia winy u zaproszonego.   
    — I gdybyś mógł mi pożyczyć jakiś podręcznik do savoir-vivre'u — ciągnął cicho mężczyzna.   
    Prezydent przerwał mu:   
    — Wygląda na to, że sam powinien jakiś przeczytać, skoro zaprosiłem cię w miejsce, które wywołało w tobie skrępowanie. Zupełnie nie wiem czemu zresztą, w twoim zachowaniu nie widziałem nic niestosownego.   
    Chłopiec uśmiechnął się blado.   
    — Bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony — stwierdził.   
    — Mówię prawdę — teatralne westchnienie z obu stron. — Cloud, grzeczność nie polega na ślepym przestrzeganiu niezliczonych regułek – dziękuję bardzo. — Odprawili rytuał ubierania płaszczy. — Uprzejmość to sprawianie, żebym innym było miło z nami przebywać, więc jeśli czułeś się niezręcznie, to mój błąd, bo ja wybierałem restaurację — „Ale co miałeś zabawy, to twoje" podpowiedział mu złośliwy głos, co biegłość konwersacyjna Rufusa natychmiast przerobiła na: — Z kolei twoja obecność uprzyjemniła mi posiłek, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego coś sobie zarzucasz.   
    Strife skinął głową, ale podtrzymał swoją prośbę, Shinra musiał więc ulec. Umówili się nawet na następny tydzień – prezydent przyznał w duszy, że podziwia zawziętość Clouda, jego ambicję, chęć udowodnienia, że tak szybko może opanować całą ceremonialną otoczkę życia elit. Podpowiedział mu, żeby udał się do Valentine'a, kiedy ten wróci do Edge'u, z danych firmy wynikało, że gracja i maniery Vincenta były w swoim czasie niezrównane: doprowadzały do ekstazy nie tylko damy, ale także dżentelmenów.   
    Kiedy jechali do _7th Haeven_ chłopiec był nadal przygaszony – teraz, gdy emocje opadły, maniery Rufusa wypominały mu ten fakt z całą mocą. Obaj wpatrywali się w szyby, milczący; wtem Shinra polecić zatrzymać samochód, wysiadł i wrócił z dwiema olbrzymimi porcjami niebieskiej waty cukrowej. Turki podnieśli brwi, zaskoczeni.   
    — Proszę. — Prezydent wyglądał wyjątkowo niepewnie jak na siebie, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Strife'a. — Powiedziałeś, że lubiłeś słodycze.   
    — Dziękuję, ale, ale... ubrudzę ci tapicerkę — wyjąkał zaskoczony Cloud.   
    Rozmówca wzruszył ramionami.   
    — Co z tego? To tylko trochę skóry. I nie „ubrudzisz", a „ubrudzimy", razem, nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak sam się zajadasz łakociami. Kupiłem dwie porcje, tak? — Machnął beztrosko swoją.   
    Cukier rzeczywiście natychmiast przylepił się do zagłówka przedniego siedzenia. Tudzież kucyka Tsenga, który zacisnął lekko wargi, sam nie wiedział, bardziej zirytowany czy rozbawiony.   
    Strife przez chwilę tylko patrzył, a potem roześmiał się i sięgnął po słodką, puchatą kulę. Rufus odetchnął z ulgą i pogratulował sobie w duchu. Wilk syty, chocobo całe, zemsta wypełniona, obraz siebie jako arbitra elegancji zachowany. Poza tym, wata okazała się bardzo smaczna, a lekkomyślne brudzenie samochodu, garnituru i ochroniarzy – zaskakująco przyjemne.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus lubił zabierać Clouda do dobrych restauracji. Początkowo złośliwe intencje szybko zostały zastąpione przez skomplikowane uczucie, składające się po trosze z satysfakcji twórcy dzieła, po trosze z troski, po trosze ze zwykłej dumy z protegowanego, po trosze wreszcie z radości, jaką odczuwamy czasem na widok cudzego szczęścia czy przyjemności. Przynamniej tyle emocji Shinra zdołał wyodrębnić, nazwać, skatalogować. Radość oraz troskę wyśmiał, zdumiony, że śmiały się pojawić, satysfakcję rozumiał, dumy nie umiał jednoznacznie ocenić.   
    Uczucie było na pewno przyjemne – w tym właśnie leżał problem, prezydent wolałby nie wiązać pozytywnych emocji z ludźmi. Nie umiał sobie jednak odmówić, raz na jakiś czas wyszukiwał więc pretekst, by, zamiast załatwić sprawy ze Strife'em w biurze, zaprosić mężczyznę na biznesowy obiad.   
    Nie chodziło nawet o pojedyncze posiłki, bardziej o proces. Obserwowanie, jak dorastający w jakiejś dziurze chłopiec, złamany potem przez wojnę i cierpienie, powoli zaczyna rozumieć luksus, przestaje być skrępowanym bogactwem, uczy się rozróżniać rodzaje herbat, musztardy, dobre wina, było fascynującą, zdumiewająco radosną czynnością.   
    Rufus sam wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo różni się wizja rzeczywistości żołnierza – nie na poziomie znaczeń, całego intelektualnego sztafażu, ale najprostszych rzeczy. I jak bardzo wystawne życie poszerza pewne rodzaje percepcji. Dla Clouda jedzenie było tylko sposobem na przeżycie, zaspokojeniem głodu, nawet nie próbował skupiać się na tym, jak smakuje to, co spożywa, podobnie jak nie zwracał większej uwagi czy nocuje w namiocie, na trawie, czy w łóżku. Wojownik, który nie może wytrzymać nocy na płaszczu, byłby parodią.   
    Ale kolejne zaproszenia powoli to zmieniały. Shinra umiał opowiadać przez całe minuty o tym, jak smakuje dana potrawa. Strife słuchał, zazdrosny, ale też spragniony, i próbował odnaleźć dane wrażenie. Z czasem udawało mu się to coraz lepiej, zaczął odkrywać, że pod etykietkami „słodkie", „słone", „mięsne" są jeszcze tysiące innych, że poza różnicą w smaku drobiu a dziczyzny, którą dawniej ledwie dostrzegał, jest także różnica w smaku między udkiem a piersią. Że faktury rzeczy nie dzielą się tylko na „dość ostre, by zranić" i „bezpieczne", że można mieć przyjemność z przejechania ręką po marmurze, dotknięcia jedwabiu, zaciśnięcia palców na satynowanych sztućcach, położenia dłoni na lakierowanym drewnie, ale są to za każdym razem trochę inne doznania.   
    To było miłe. Otwierające. Dostrzegał też coraz częściej błysk światła na kostkach bruku – nie tylko na kryształach – urodę kontrastu między jasną ścianą budynku a pociemniałym od nadciągającej burzy niebem, czuł smak potraw, jakie przyrządzała Tifa, zauważał kompozycję jej ubrań. Drobna estetyka, codzienna dawka radości.   
    Oczywiście, Strife spostrzegł też zadowolenie prezydenta. Uniesienie kącików warg, gdy zamówił herbatę z konkretnego regionu. Zachęcanie do wyrażania opinii o – o wszystkim, jedzeniu, wystroju, muzyce. Wzrok, łagodniejący za każdym razem, kiedy Cloud nagle się czymś zachwycał i na sekundę „wyłączał" z otoczenia, pochłonięty, na przykład, cieniem przepływającej chmury na obrusie. Ta satysfakcja wzbudzała podejrzliwość, która wszakże osłabła po upływie kilku miesięcy, w trakcie których Rufus ani razu nie wykorzystał sytuacji na swoją korzyść.   
    Shinra tak naprawdę był szczęśliwy, aczkolwiek prędzej by umarł, niż się do tego przyznał, bo patrzył na młodego mężczyznę wracającego z krainy śmierci i cierpienia do życia, odzyskującego wrażliwość na przyjemności, nie tylko niebezpieczeństwa. Dla Edge'u, korporacji, ale też samego prezydenta to była dobra wróżba.   
    Rzecz jasna, poczucie kontroli, jakie daje kształtowanie kogoś – czy przynajmniej części czyjejś osobowości, zachowań, gustu – możliwość pouczenia bohatera planety, dotknięcia ramion z cichym „rozluźnij mięśnie, inaczej w ruchach nie ma gracji" i patrzenia, jak się zwija z lęku przed bliskością, wyciągnięcia niemal siłą uśmiechu („to jest cały savoir-vivre w pigułce, Cloud, sztuka uśmiechania, to wystarcza za wszystkie słowa, dobór sztućców i potraw... o, tak, bardzo dobrze, dzielny chłopiec"), również nie były bez znaczenia.


End file.
